Kaksi maata, kaksi puolta
by Liibooboo
Summary: "Hän tunsi hajoavansa palasiksi, ei, ei palasiksi vaan kahteen osaan, hänet revittiin rikki- Ja sitten kaikki oli ohi." / Perustuu Vietnamin sotaan. K13!


HUOM! Perustuu Vietnamin sotaan, eli melko rankkaa tekstiä. Jos et siedä sotakertomuksia, älä lue.

Vietnam esiintyy nimellä Linh (kiitokset Frantsulle joka nimen löysi!), joka tarkoittaa löytösivustonsa perusteella jotakin henkeä ja aina yhtä luotettavan Google kääntäjän perusteella 'joustavaa' joka sekin sopii ainakin omasta mielestäni aika hyvin.

(Kyseenalainen US/VN, ihan näin varoityksena.)

* * *

><p><em>Hänen maansa oli jälleen, vihdoin itsenäinen. Vihdoin, vuosien odottamisen jälkeen. Vietnam oli ollut liian monen valtion hallussa liian pitkään. Kiina, Ranska, Japani – kaikki olivat alistaneet hänet osakseen, pitäneet siirtomaanaan, kuten he hienosti sanoivat. Orja olisi parempi nimitys.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ette te niin voi tehdä!" Francis huudahti kesken kokouksen. Muut paikalla olijat – Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Kiku ja Vash – mulkaisivat ranskalaista kiukkuisena. Varsinkin Alfred.<p>

"Ei Vietnamin itsenäisyyttä voi hyväksyä! Se maa on osa Ranskaa!"

"Saanen huomauttaa, että Vietnam on ollut Japanin vallan alla jo kaksitoista vuotta", Kiku sanoi kohteliaaseen mutta hiukan pistävään sävyyn.

"Mutta sen hallinto oli Ranskalla!"

"Ja nyt hallinnon saa Vietnam", Vash ilmoitti. Ludwig seurasi keskustelua sivusta, se ei koskenut häntä. Hän oli jo hävinnyt oman sotansa.

"Arthur! Tue minua!" Francis rääkäisi.

"No way. Britannia on tunnustanut itsenäisen Vietnamin."

"Mutta –"

"Asia on loppuun käsitelty", Vash ilmoitti viileästi ja sulki kansionsa. Hän katsasti Kikuun päin. "Japani, sinä ilmoitat Vietnamille asiasta, onhan alue kuitenkin sinun miehittämäsi.

Kiku nyökkäsi peittäen pettymyksensä päätöksestä. Hän oli jo tottunut Vietnamiin osana Japania. Tunteitaan näyttämättä Kiku asteli ulos kokoussalista ja valmisteli lyhyen sähkeen Vietnamiin. Muutkin poistuivat, Alfred jostain syystä hymyillen ja Francis purnaten Arthurille maailman epäreiluudesta.

* * *

><p><em>Ja sitten he, samat maat jotka olivat pitäneet hänä valtansa alla, päättivät jakaa hänen kauniin maansa kahtia. Pohjoiseen ja Eteläiseen Vietnamiin. Miten jossakin Genevessä, kaukana Euroopassa, voitiin päättää hänen maansa kohtalosta? Häneltä itseltään ei edes kysytty! Sanottii vain, että sinulla on nyt sitten kaksi maata ja näin ollen kaksi johtajaa. Ja kaksi luonnetta. Jakautunut persoonallisuus. Etelä-Vietnam, keisarin johtama monarkia, ja Pohjois-Vietnam, diktaattorin johtama kommunistivaltio. Linh ei kyennyt vaikuttamaan siihen, kumpi puoli hänessä pääsi valloilleen.<em>

* * *

><p>"Tervehdys, Vietnam", tuttu, tyyni ääni kuului puhelimesta.<p>

"Hei, Sveitsi", Linh vastasi kylmästi.

"Olemme järjestäneet kokouksen sinun maastasi. Päätimme, että se jaetaan kahtia, Pohjois- ja Etelä-Vietnamiin."

"Nhữ –" Linh aloitti vietnamiksi.

"Pohjoisen johtooh tulee Hồ Chí Minh, hän lupasi pitää maans- maan demokraattisena tasavaltana. Etelä puolestaan on monarkia, keisariksi tulee Bao Dai. Jako on vain väliaikainen ja astuu voimaan hetken kuluttua."

"Ei! Ettehän te voi päättää _minun_ maastani!" Linh parahti.

"Päätimme jo. Olen pahoillani. _Auf Wiederhören_."

Vash sulki puhelun ja Linh jäi istumaan kuuloke kädessään. Jaetaan kahtia? Hänen kaunis maansa _jaettaisiin kahtia? _Mitä hänelle itselleen sitten kävisi?

Sen Linh sai tietää hetken kuluttua. Hän tunsi sisällään, kun jako astui voimaan. Tuntui, kuin vahvat kädet olisivat repineet häntä kahteen eri suuntaan. Hän lysähti lattialle ja kiemurteli siinä kirkuen tuskasta. Hän tunsi hajoavansa palasiksi, ei, ei palasiksi vaan kahteen osaan, hänet revittiin rikki- Ja sitten kaikki oli ohi. Linh oli taas tyyni. Ja ajatteli jostain syystä, miten typerää oli, että vain pohjoisesta tuli tasavalta, olisihan kommunistien pitänyt päästä valtaan molemmissa. Sitten ajatukset vaihtuivat äkkiä ja hän miettikin peläten, miten kauan saisi pidettyä kommunistit pohjoisessa. Linh ravisti päätään tuntien olonsa todella sekavaksi. Vasta muutamaa päivää myöhmmin hän alkoi ymmärtää, että sekavuus johtui kahdesta maasta, joita molempia hän kuvasti.

* * *

><p><em>Aivan kuin siinä ei olisi jo tarpeeksi, tapahtumat alkoivat luisua entistä huonompaan uuntaan. Keisari syöstiin vallasta, Etelä-Vietnamin monarkia lakkautettiin ja siitä tuli tasavalta, jota Yhdysvallat alkoi tukea. Tosin nimitys "tasavalta" ei aivan pitänyt paikkaansa. Nyt Linhin täytyi sietää kahta diktaattoria, jotka eivät osoittaneet minkään tasoista kunnioitusta maansa henkilöitymää kohtaan. Linh tunsi olevansaturha ja tarpeeton.<em>

* * *

><p>Hän kyhjötti huoneessaan kädet polvien ympäri kiedottuina. Hänen hiuksensa eivät olleet tavanomaisella siistillä poninhännällä, vaan takertuivat takkuisina suortuvina hikiseen ihoon. Linhin poskessa oli muutama verta vuotava naarmu, muuten hän vaikutti vahingoittumattomalta. Silmissä oli tyhjä katse, aivan kuin niiden takana ei olisi mitään.<p>

_Hän oli vain halunnut edes kuulla toisen maansa asioista. _Linh oli aiemmin päivällä uskaltautunut Pohjoisen johtajan, Hồ Chí Minhin puheille ja yrittänyt udella Pohjoisen asioita. Hän ei tiennyt niistä mitään, ei kyllä sen paremmin Etelästäkään. Diktaattori ei ollut pitänyt maansa henkilöitymän kysymyksistä, vaan komentanut vartijansa viemään Linhin pois. Linh oli tietysti tapellut vastaan – siitä seurasivat posken naarmut. Hänet oltiin raahattu tänne, pieneen huoneeseen jossa hän oli kuin vanki. Pohjoinen puoli olisi ymmärtänyt johtajansa temput, mutta Etelä oli syöksähtänyt Linhin luokse heti kun hänet jätettiin yksin. Hän vihasi tätä huonetta, tuota miestä joka luuli voivansa hallita häntä, hän vihasi kommunisteja, hän vihasi kaikkea paitsi Etelä-Vietnamia. Eikä hän tietysti vihannut myöskään sen suurinta tukijaa, Yhdysvaltoja. Linh kurtisti kulmiaan saaden tyhjille kasvoilleen hieman eloa. Hän ei ollut puhunut Alfredin kanssa pitkään aikaan. Aluksi mies oli soitellut hänelle kysyen tuista ja niiden toiminnasta, nyt puhelut olivat jääneet. Linhistä ei ollut mitään hyötyä. Ei Pohjoiselle, ei Etelälle, ei kenellekään.

* * *

><p><em>Sitten tapahtumat alkoivat luisua käsistä. Neuvostoliitto, Ivan, tuki Linhin molempien maiden yrityksiä päästä mukaan YK:n toimintaan – hän olisi halunnut siihen suojellakseen kansalaisiaan – mutta sitten Pohjois-Vietnam alkoi aloitella sotatoimia sissien välityksellä ja YK unohtui. Genevessä yritettiin jälleen määräillä Linhin asioita, käskeä hänen maataan järjestämään äänestys yhdistymisestä. Etelä sekä muut kommunismin vastaiset maat eivät suostuneet peläten pohjoisen voittoa, eikä äänestystä koskaan pidetty. Pohjoinen jatkoi sissiensä toimia, ja yhtäkkiä Linh oli sodassa itseään vastaan. <em>

Pohjoinen. Etelä. Pohjoinen. Etelä. Linh seisoi keskellä viidakkoa ilman asetta, hiukset poninhännällä ja yllään vihreä áo dài, perinteinen vietnamilainen juhla-asu. Siihen kuuluvaa oljista tehtyä kartioinmuotoista hattua hän piti käsissään. Linhin silmät olivat kiinni ja hän muisteli Alfredin kanssa käymäänsä keskustelua maansa yhdistymisestä.

"_Minä tarvitsen sen äänestyksen, Yhdysvallat. Haluan saada yhtenäisen Vietnamin takaisin."_

"_Sinä et nyt ymmärrä – "_

"_Ymmärrän varsin hyvin! Sinä pelkäät itsesi puolesta, noudatat sitä typerää dominoteoriaasi, pelkäät että kommunistit valloittavat maasi. Mitä pahaa sosialismissa muka on?"_

"_Ei mitään. Mutta kommunismissa on."_

"_Mitä muka? Onko siinä jotain pahaa, että maailman työläisille halutaan yhtäläiset ja hyvät olot?"_

"_Sinä tiedät että siitä seuraa paljon muutakin. Sinä näet sen omassa maassasi. Äänestystä ei tule."_

"_Mutta sitten minä joudun sotaan!"_

"_Sitten sota syttyy. Minä lupaan kyllä avustaa sinua."_

"_Minua? Kommunistia?"_

"_Etelä-Vietnamia. Hyvästi."_

_Ja Alfred hävisi tiehensä ennen kuin Linh ehti sanoa mitään._

Ja nyt sota oli alkanut. Linh veti hatun päähänsä ja poistui.

* * *

><p><em>Yhdysvallat lähetti joukkoja Etelän tueksi. Linh oli puoliksi kiitollinen, puoliksi hän vihasi koko Alfredia, tämän länsimaista ulkonäköä ja ajatustapaa, tämän sotilaita, jotka tappoivat hänen kansaansa ja myrkyttivät hänen maansa. Se puoli, joka ajatteli näin, oli tietysti hyvin iloinen Kiinan ja Neuvostoliiton Pohjoiselle antamasta aseavusta.<em>

* * *

><p>"Minä ja Iv- Neuvostoliitto tuemme kyllä sinua. Tai siis Pohjoisen sissejä. He tarvitsevat apua sitä kapitalisti-idioottia vastaan", Yao sanoi käskevällä äänellä, kieltäen vastaan väittämisen pelkällä sävyllä. Linh nyökkäsi hiljaa. Hän ei oikein tiennyt miten suhtautua vanhaan viholliseen, joka nyt halusikin tukea häntä.<p>

"Saanko kysyä, millä tavoin apu toteutetaan?" hän uteli arasti.

"Älä sinä siitä huoli. Luultavasti lähinnä aseistamme Vietkongin. Saat myös muutaman neuvonantajan Pohjoisen komentajien tueksi."

"Hienoa. Kiitos, Kiina-anh. Välitä kiitokseni myös Neuvostoliitolle", Linh sanoi melko ilmeettömänä taistellen Eteläpuolta vastaan. Jos se pääsisi nyt valloilleen, hän olisi pulassa... Luojan kiits Yao lähti nyökättyään hyvästiksi. Linh lysähti maahan ja antoi Eteläpuolen ajatusten jyllätä. Hän vihasi Yaoa ja Ivania, hän vihasi Vietkongia, hän oli kiitollinen Alredille tämän avusta.

Ja kaikkein eniten hän vihasi itseään, kun ei osannut olla uskollinen molemmille mailleen.

* * *

><p><em>1957 Alfred lupasi vetää joukkonsa pois Vietnamista, mutta lisäsi vain niiden määrää. Pommeja satoi Pohjoisen niskaan, tuhansia viattomia siviilejä kuoli. Linh ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, kiittää vai kirota, halata vai lyödä. Hän oli eksyksissä itsessään eikä osannut erottaa Pohjoista ja Etelää.<em>

* * *

><p>Hän käveli viidakossa varuillaan, asepuku päällään ja kivääri olallaan. Hän tähtäsi jokaisen rasahduksen suuntaan, liikkui kuin pieni, pelästynyt jänis.<p>

Äkkiä jostain kuului kunnon raksahdus, saappaan alla katkeavan oksan ääni. Linh käännähti äkkiä äänen suuntaan ja osoitti sinne aseellaan. Hän piti sormeaan liipaisimella valmiina ampumaan.

Viidakosta astui esiin mies, jota Linh ei heti tunnistanut varjojen takian. Hän kirahti ja tähtäsi.

"Hei, Vietnam, älä nyt minua ammu!" mies naurahti ja nosti kätensä. Linh laski aseensa helpottuneena. Alfred.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Tarkkailen aluetta."

"Miksi?" Linh kysyi epäillen, vaikka Etelä-puoli olikin tällä hetkellä valloillaan.

Alfred vain painoi sormensa huulilleen ja sihisi. Linh keskittyi kuuntelemaan.

Kyllä. Pommikoneiden vonkunaa.

"Tänne?" hän kysyi pelästyneenä.

"Kyllä. Älä huoli, tuo myrkky ei tapa meitä."

"Mutta –"

"Shh", Alfred hyssytti ja veti tytön lähemmäs tämän selkä rintaansa vasten. Hän asetti kätensä Linhin silmille. "Älä katso", hän kuiskasi.

Ensimmäinen myrkkulasti tippui. Puut ja kasvit alkoivat vääntelehtiä myrkkyhöyryissä ja tulessa. Jostain kuului kirkunaa. Linhin poskelle vierähti kyynel. Hänen maansa. Hänen kaunis maansa. Mutta silti hän vain seisoi toisen käsi suojelevasti ympärillään, Etelä-puoli mielensä haltiana. Hän tarttui Alfredin ranteeseen ja nojautui tätä vasten kyyneleet valuen leualta kaulalle.

Äkkiä kaikki kääntyi toisin. Pohjoinen vyöryi Linhin päähän ja pimensi kaiken. Hän kirkaisi ja yritti irrottautua Alfredin otteesta. Toinen kai tajusi mitä oli tapahtunut, sillä hän tiukensi otettaan ilme kiristyen. Ympärille tipahteli myrkkylasteja, ilma oli sakeaa, mutta myrkky vaikutti vain maastoon ja tavallisiin ihmisiin, ei kuolemattomiin maiden henkilöitymiin. Linh kirkui kuin olisi tulessa. Hän yritti purra, potkia, raapia, mitä vain kykeni. Hän onnistui saamaan Alfredin sormen hampaidensa väliin ja puri sitä niin kovaa kuin jaksoi, yrittäen päästä läpi hansikkaan, ihon ja lihaksen, luuhun asti, hän halusi tappaa tuon miehen, repiä ja raastaa ja jättää haaskalinnuille... Hän tempoili ja potki, iski kyynärpäänsä päin Alfredin palleaa ja melkein pääsi irti, ei, toinen sai silti kiinni hänen käsivarrrestaan ja veti takaisin, yritti _syleillä _häntä... Linh sohaisi koukistetuilla sormillaan kohti toisen kasvoja tavoitteenaan silmät, mutta osui vain poskeen ja sai pitkillä kynsillään aikaan verinaarmun.

Äkkiä kaikki oli ohi. Pommeja putoili, ihmiset kirkuivat, kasvit paloivat, mutta Linh lysähti maahan. Etelä oli taas pinnalla, kuten yleensäkin tällä alueella. Linh vapisi lojuessaan käryävässä ruohikossa ja sammutti yhden kipinän kyynelillään. Alfred polvistui hänen viereensä.

"Onko kaikki kunnossa?" amerikkalainen kysyi. Linh nyyhkäisi

"Ei! Mikään ei ole! En hallitse itseäni, olisin voinut tappaa sinut ellen olisi tiputtanut pyssyäni aiemmin, sinä tapat kansalaisiani, poltat maani –"

"Se en ole minä, Linh", Alfred keskeytti kasvot kireinä ja asetti kätensä Linhin olalle. Tyttö säpsähti kuullessaan ihmisnimensä, yleensä valtiot puhuttelivat toisiaan virallisilla nimillä, elleivät sitten olleet hyvin henkilökohtaisissa väleissä. Eikä Linh tuntenut Alfredia mitenkään erityisen läheiseksi itselleen. Vai... Tunsiko sittenkin?

"Mutta se on sinun maasi..." Linh parahti ja tarrasi nyrkkinsä täyteen ruohoa. Äkkiä Alfred nosti hänet syliinsä ja rutisti häntä tiukasti.

"Minä en haluaisi sitä. En haluaisi vahingoittaa sinua."

Linh ei sanonut mitään, itki vain vasten toisen olkaa. Hän tiesi ettei Alfred puhunut totta. Hän tiesi, mitä halusi sanoa. _Et minua, et etelää. Mutta myös pohjoinen on osa minua. _

Mutta hän ei uskaltanut rikkoa tätä haurasta hetkeä keskellä putoavia pommeja.

* * *

><p><em>Yhdysvallat kohtasi sodassa yllättäviä ongelmia, joista Linhille ei tietenkään kerrottu mitään. Hän ei tiennyt, että Yhdysvalloista oltiin arvioitu että sota oli mahdoton voittaa, tai että Yhdysvaltain puolustusministeri erosi sodan takia, puhumattakaan laajoista sodan vastaisista mielenosoituksisa ympäri maailmaa. Silloin harvoin, kun Linh näki Alfredin, hän itse oli arka ja hiljainen ja Alfred pettävän reipas, hoki vain että kaikki oli hyvin ja sota loppuisi pian. Hetkeksi saatiinkin aikaan aselepo, ja Linh päätti noudattaa Alfredin neuvoa: älä huoli sodasta, nauti Têt-juhlasta kaikessa rauhassa.<em>

_Rauhassa? Juhlan keskeytti Vietkongin hyökkäys Etelä-Vietnamin kyliin. Vietnamilaisia siviilejä kuoli yhteensä 50 000._

* * *

><p>Linh juhli erään pienen kylän asukkaiden seurassa nauraen ja tanssien. Aselepo, ei taisteluita... Kai siinä oli jo aihetta juhlia? Varsinkin kun vielä oikeasti oli vuoden tärkeimmän juhlan, uudenvuoden, aika. Koko kylän väki tuntui olevan kaduilla, koristelyhdyt valaisivat hämärää iltaa, kaikkialla kaikui nauru ja iloiset huudahdukset.<p>

Äkkiä joku kirkaisi. Sitten lyhtyjono tipahti maahan ja sytytti kuivat oljet palamaan. Kirkunaa kuului lisää. Nyt Linhkin näki aseistetut miehet, joita syöksyi esiin koko ajan lisää. Äsken niin iloiset juhlijat juoksivat talojensa suojiin, huusivat epätoivoisesti perheidensä perään... Ja ne, jotka eivät juosseet tarpeeksi nopeasti, kuolivat. Linh oli ainoa, joka ei huutanut. Hän seisoi tyynenä paikallaan kyyneleet valuen pitkin kasvoja. Hyökkääjät eivät tähdänneet häntä kohti havaiten selvästi, ettei hän ollut tavallinen ihminen. Muutoi Linhiä ei juuri varottu, hänet tönäistiin surutta tieltä. Linh ei osannut tehdä mitään.

Sitten hänen jalkojensa juureen lensi jotakin veristä ja melko painavaa. Linh hypähti kauemmas ja katsoi esinettä tarkemmin. Hän henkäisi kauhusta tajutessaan, ettei se ollut mikään esine, vaan pienen lapsen raajaton ruumis. Vasta sen näkeminen herätti Linhin kunnolla. Hän kirkaisi ja tarttui maassa makaavaan rautatankoon. Yksi hyökkääjistä huomasi palavasilmäisen naisen ja kääntyi Linhiin päin. Ase laukesi ja luoti lävisti Linhin olkapään. Hän ei edes huomannut. Luodit eivät voineet tappaa valtioita, vaikka tuottivatkin kipua. Siitä huolimatta Linh vain hypähti eteenpäin ja heilautti rautatankoaan laajassa kaaressa. Häntä ampunut mies ei ehtinyt väistää, tanko osui hänen päähänsä niin että rusahti. Mies lysähti maahan kallon toinen puoli siruina. Linh hyppäsi ruumiin ylitse rautatankoaan heiluttaen. Hän sai iskettyä maahan yhteensä kuusi miestä, sitten hyökkäys loppui yhtä äkisti kuin oli alkanutkin. Linh tiputti tangon maahan inhosta värähtäen. _Hän oli tappanut omia kansalaisiaan. _Jotka olivat tappaneet omiaan. Kun Linh katsoi ympärilleen, hän näki vain ruumiita, ei yhtäkään elossaolevaa koko kylässä. Hän toivoi ja rukoili, että taloista löytyisi eloonjääneitä, muttei kuitenkaan jaksanut lähteä itse etsimään. Hän konttasi sen saman vauvan ruumiin luo, joka hänet oli havahduttanut, ja asettui makaamaan se sylissään huulet sen otsaa vasten.

* * *

><p><em>Yksi eniten hyökkäyksiä tehnyt Vietkongin osasto oli 48. pataljoona. Yhdysvaltain tiedustelu epäili, että pataljoona piileskeli Son Myn kylässä, jonka sisällä olevat pienoiskylät yhdysvaltalaiset tunsivat nimellä My Lai. Yhdysvaltojen eräs komppania suunnitteli suurhyökkäyksen kyliä vastaan, ja toteutti sen 16. maaliskuuta. Kylästä ei löytynyt yhtäkään Vietkongin sissiä. Raivostuneet yhdysvalatalaissotilaat tappoivat satoja siviilejä pikkulapsista vanhuksiin. Uhreja kidutettiin, naisia raiskattiin, ihmiset jahdattiin ojiin ammuttaviksi. Hyökkäys keskeytyi vasta, kun yhdysvaltain sotilashelikopteri saapui kylän ylle ja uhkasi avata tulen omia kansalaisiaan vastaan, ellei siviilejä jätettäisi rauhaan. Ennen kopterin saapumista ehti kuolla 504 vietnamilaista.<em>

* * *

><p>"Miksi he tekivät niin?" Linh kirkui päin Alfredin kasvoja. Mies oli harvinaisen vakava ja selvästi häpeissään: hän ei vastustanut Linhin huutoja ollenkaan, ei edes kun tyttö haukkui hänet murhaajaksi joka pitäisi polttaa, keittää, ampua, repiä palasiksi ja jonka lihat pitäisi syöttää haaskalinnuille ja luut murskata jauheeksi. Hän avasi suunsa vasta kun Linhin ääni käheytyi niin, ettei tyttö voinut enää huutaa.<p>

"Minä haluasin pyytää anteeksi", Alfred sanoi matalalla äänellä, "mutten pysty. Se ei auta sinua mitenkään eikä palauta heitä henkiin."

"Mikään ei palauta! Heidän henkensä vainoavat sinun palkkasotilaitasi maailmanloppuun saakka!" Linh kähisi.

"Yritä muistaa, että minun kansalaiseni myös lopettivat hyökkäyksen! Ja he olivat sotilaita yhtä paljon kuin ne hyökkääjätkin!"

"Sotilaita saattoivat olla molemmat. Mutta ihmisiä ne hyökkääjät eivät olleet!"

"Yritä ajatella, mitä Vietkong teki juuri –"

"Ja nytkö kaikki onkin minun sissieni vika?"

"En minä niin sanonut, muistutin vain että monet ovat tehneet virheitä-"

"Ajattele. Miltä. Sinusta. Tuntuisi. Heräät rauhalliseen aamuun omassa kodissasi. Katselet, kun vaimosi valmistaa ruokaa lapsillesi, ajattelet sotaa ja pelkäät, mutta uskot kuitenkin olevasi turvassa. Sitten kylääsi syöksyy häiriintyneitä sotahulluja jotka repivät lapsesi hiuksista ulos, heittävät ojaan ja ampuvat, raiskaavat vaimosi ja tappavat hänetkin, sitten käyvät sinun itsesi kimppuun, ampuvat jalkasi ja kätesi reiellä ja tappavat sinut vasta kun huudat tuskissasi –"

Alfred tarttui kalpeana Linhin ranteisiin.

"Älä sano noin. Älä pahenna asioita."

"Miten tätä voi enää pahentaa? He olivat minun kansalaisiani! Minä tunsin kun sinne hyökättiin, tunsin heidän hätänsä ja kipunsa itsessäni – "

"Kuuntele minua, Linh. Uskotko, jos sanon, että jos olisin jotenkin voinut estää sen –"

"Mutta sinä et estänyt!" Linh parahti, kiskaisi kätensä irti ja juoksi pois.

* * *

><p><em>Yhdysvalloissa sodanvastaisuus oli niin voimakasta, että Yhdysvallat käynnisti presidenttinsä johdolla sodan vietnamilaistamisoperaation. Toisin sanoen joukot vedettii pois ja Etelä jäi oman onnensa nojaan. Yhdysvallat jätti kyllä aseita, mutta niistä huolimatta Etelä-Vietnam hävisi sodan vain kaksi vuotta myöhemmin. Häviön varmistuessa yli 7000 Etelä-Vietnamin ja Yhdysvalatin sotilasta kuljetettiin helikoptereille turvaan – ja jokaista pelastunutta kohden oli kymmeniä, jotka olisivat halunneet pois mutteivat ehtineet. Pohjoisen voitettua maa yhdistyi Vietnamin sosialistiseksi tasavallaksi.<em>

* * *

><p>"Aiotko sinä ihan oikeasti vetää sotilaat pois sieltä?" Alfred ärähti nojaten johtajansa, Yhdysvaltain presidentin, Richard Nixonin työpöytään.<p>

"Aion", mies vastasi tyynesti.

"Mutta sittenhän Etelä-Vietnam häviää!"

"En voi auttaa asiaa. Luulisi teidän tietävän, että Yhdysvaltain kansa vastustaa sotaa, koko maailma vastustaa sitä. Meidän on pakko vetäytyä."

"Kyllä minä tiedän... Mutta..." Alfred änkytti. Hänen tunteensa repivät kahteen suuntaan: kansansa mukana hän tietysti vihasi tuota typerää sotaa, joka ei edes kuulunut Yhdysvaltalaisille, mutta jos pohjoinen voittaisi... Linhin pohjoinen puoli vihasi häntä...

Kaksi vuotta myöhemmin Linh seisoi pääkaupunkinsa keskellä odottaen maan virallista yhdistymistä. Vielä viimeisen kerran hän tunsi Etelän vaikutuksen: hän oli katkera, vihasi tuota typerää Pohjoisen diktaattoria joka oli voittanut, vihasi Yhdysvaltoja jotka olivat jättäneet hänet yksin, kaipasi Alfredia... Linh säpsähti. Miksi ihmeessä hän oli noin ajatellut? Alfred oli jättänyt hänet ja koko Etelä-Vietnamin pulaan. Hän vihasi katkerasti sitä miestä, vihasi joka solullaan, niin pohjoisen kuin etelänkin puolesta.

Ja äkkiä kaikki pyyhkiytyi tyhjäksi. Ei ollut enää Etelä-Vietnamia. Ei kahta persoonaa. Ei katkeruutta sodan lopputuloksesta. Linh puristi kätensä täyteen pukunsa sileää kangasta ja käänsi katseensa taivaalle. Hänestä tuntui kuin kaksi seinää puristaisi häntä tiukasti molemmilta puolilta, painaisi kasaan kuin metallitölkin. Sitten puristava tunne loppui ja hiljainen tyyneys, jonka keskellä oli pieni voitonriemun häivähdys, valtasi hänen mielensä. Pohjoinen oli voittanut. Hänellä oli yksi, yhtenäinen valtio. Ei enää sotaa. Eikä enää koskaan, koskaan, _ikinä_ kaipuuta sitä "kapitalisti-idioottia" kohtaan.

* * *

><p><em>Sota oli ohitse. Maassa vallitsi rauha.<em>

* * *

><p>Yli kolmekymmentä vuotta myöhemmin Linh ei osannut vieläkään ajatella sotia. Ei sitä sotaa, eikä sen jälkeen käytyjä pienempiä mutta tuskaisia rajariitoja. Sota oli lähes tabu koko Vietnamissa, kukaan ei uskaltanut edes mainita mitään. Linh huokaisi. Hänen maansa kehittyi kovaa vauhtia, mutta monissa asioissa oli toivomisen varaa. Kommunistipuole sensuroi tiedotusvälineitä, ihmisoikeuksista oli kiistoja. Silti vietnamilaiset uskoivat valoisampaan tulevaisuuteen. Linh myönsi, että asiat olivat paremmin kuin kertaakaan yli sataan vuoteen. Kun maa oli yhdistynyt, hän oli saanut takaisin oman persoonansa ja kykeni näin ajattelemaan asioita ihmisenä eikä vain valtiona. Se helpotti mielenterveyden säilyttämistä huomattavasti.<p>

Lin huokaisi ja painoi kätensä vasten kylmää ikkunalasia. Ulkona näkyi tavallinen tori, joka kuhisi ihmisistä. Hän voisi mennä sinne ja elää kuin yksi tavallisista kansalaisista, mutta hän oli rauhaton ja surullinen, eikä uskaltanut mennä joukkoon. Linh ei halunnut nolata itseään kiukustumalla tai itkemällä julkisella paikalla. Hän kaipasi toverikseen kaltaistaan, jotakuta, joka olisi enemmän kuin pelkkä ihminen.

Linh ei kinä myöntäisi sitä, koko ajatushan oli kielletty, hän oli luvannut ettei enää koskaan ajattelisi niin. Mutta...

Hän kaipasi Alfredia.

* * *

><p>Hain kaiken tarvitsemani tiedon Wikipediasta. Historiallisten faktojen pitäisi päteä.<p>

Nhữ- = mit- (Vietnamia)

Anh = isoveljelle puhuessa käytetty nimitys (Vietnamia)

Auf Wiederhören - Kuulemiin (Saksaa)

Kulttuuritietoa: Vietnamissa tehokkain tapa nolata itsensä on menettää malttinsa julkisesti.

Kiitos kaikille lukijoille!


End file.
